It is generally well known that the life of a battery can be drastically reduced by failure to maintain the proper water level in the battery cell. This maintenance oversight is generally the result of an inability of the serviceman to readily observe the level of the electrolyte in the battery without removal of the cap. Overfilling of the battery cell can also cut cell capacity and cause corrosion of the battery. On the other hand, underfilling reduces the cell capacity, causes excessive heating and charging and can permanently damage a battery cell. Since each cell is independent proper maintenance requires removal of each cap in order to observe the electrolyte level within the cell.